A digital TV may provide various additional services in addition to video and audio as its original function, and for example, may select a program that a user wants through metadata representing program broadcasting airtime.
In the case of Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) digital broadcasting, program information is delivered using the Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP) standard, and the digital TV interprets the delivered program information and displays an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) on the screen for user's easy selection.
Moreover, the EPG may include information on the basis of hourly program information for each channel and start time and end time information of a corresponding program, which are in an Event Information Table (EIT).